Padded Love 3
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is the third story in the "Padded Love" series as Owen and Izzy have a turn at it this time. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Only story in the "Padded Love" Series which is a one shot fanfic.


Padded Love 3

 **Disclaimer: This the third story in the series of fanfic called "Padded Love" as this time we do Owen and Izzy known as "Ozzy" as it takes place after Total Drama Ridonculous Race, as it is Rated M for AB/DL Content, Sexual Content, and Language and ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1: Happiness Returns.**

It was a cool Wednesday evening as Izzy was obviously living by herself as she moved out of her parents house as she was hanging upside down from the couch.

"Woooooooooooooooooooo..." Izzy said as she was happy as a clam to be out of the asylum again and hopefully never going back again.

"You know, getting out of the asylum is really new for me. I mean, yeah I'm off Chris McLean's show but that felt like an asylum itself!" Izzy said as she got off of the couch and then walked to her bedroom as she looked at a photo between Owen and herself as she sighed and smiled.

"I miss that big guy, I'm considering to go visit him." Izzy said as she grabbed some of her clothes as she left and grabbed her motorcycle as she went towards Owen's house as meanwhile back at Owen's house his parents are leaving for a vacation.

"Have a fun time, Mom and Dad!" Owen said as he closed he door.

"Man...I miss Izzy, I go get back together." Owen said as five minutes later as the door knocked as Owen came to the door as he opened it revealing to be Izzy.

"Whoa! Izz? What are you doing here?" Owen asked her.

"I miss you." Izzy told him as they hugged.

"It's been too long!" Owen told her.

"I'm gonna cook some dinner, wanna watch something on TV?" Owen asked her.

"Sure...how about some chicken?" Izzy asked him.

"Absolutely." Owen said as he began cooking while Izzy was watching something on Netflix called "The Ranch" while Owen was cooking the dinner as he finished and turned off the TV as they began eating.

"So, what did you think?" Owen asked her.

"Mmmmm...This is great stuff!" Izzy said as she drank up Marinade as she eats up the Chicken dinner Owen made.

"Thank you. Well...I'm so happy that you are here." Owen told Izzy.

"Me too!" Izzy responded back.

"Well I have something to tell you." Owen said to her.

"What's up Owen?" Izzy asked him.

"I want you back." Owen said to Izzy who had a confused look on her face.

"Huh?" Izzy asked him.

"Let's get back together." Owen said to her.

"Huh? We never broke up." Izzy said to Owen

"Remember Jamaica?" Owen asked her.

"Oh Yeah! I guess Brainzilla forgot that little detail when I went to sleep that night!" Izzy said to Owen.

"Anyway, there is another reason why I came over here." Izzy said to him.

"What is it?" Owen asked her.

"I want you to baby me." Izzy said to Owen as he was a bit surprised.

"What?" Owen asked her.

"Baby me." Izzy answered him.

"You Mean...you want me to be your daddy?" Owen asked her as she nodded.

"It's for roleplaying purposes." Izzy said to Owen.

"I can understand that but how long is it going to be though?" Owen asked her.

"Only for a few days...and then we can switch." Izzy said to Owen.

"Cool, let's get started." Owen said as they set up a baby nursery.

"FInally, it's awesome to have this kind of freedom." Owen said to Izzy.

"Yeah it is." Izzy said to him.

"Well...what diapers did you get for me?" Izzy asked him.

"Well, it was hard choosing, so I got you bambino diapers with an explosion print." Owen told her as he gave Izzy her diapers.

"Cool!" Izzy said to him.

"It's time Baby Izzy." Owen said to Izzy.

"I'm ready Dada." Izzy said to him as he diapered her up as she cooed and giggled as she was placed in the crib.

"Awww...you look so cute! What does baby want?" Owen asked her.

"I want my binkie, baby Izzy wants to take a nap." Izzy said to him.

"Okay." Owen said to her as she was given her pacifier as Owen covered Izzy with her blanket as he left the room as Izzy was sound asleep for an hour or two.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHHHHH!" Izzy cried as she was having a nightmare as Owen came into her room.

"Izzy? What's wrong?" Owen asked her.

"I had a nightare Owen." Izzy answered Owen.

"What was your nightmare?" Owen asked Izzy.

"And while you tell me..." Owen said as he went into the kitchen and goes to a case that said "In case of Emergency, Open Case" as it revealed ice cream that's still cold and a spoon as he gave it to her.

"You...enjoy this and..." Owen said as he went to the baby nursery and he took off his underwear and puts on one of his diapers and puts his shorts back on.

"I'm also wearing a diaper with you." Owen said as he took off his shorts revealing his Bambino Diapers as Izzy smiled a bit.

"Awww...you look adowable." Izzy said to him.

"Thanks. Now tell me your nightmare...I'm listening." Owen told her.

"Well, it had me...And my other personalities...And they talked about some things without me..." Izzy told Owen.

"I'm so sorry baby." Owen told Izzy as he kissed her.

"Thankies Dada, maybe afterwards you can pleasure me pwease?" Izzy asked Owen.

"Sure. You need lots of recovery time." Owen said as Izzy finished the Ice Cream fifteen minutes later.

"I'm ready for the pweasure dada." Izzy said to him.

"Okay baby." Owen said as he started to rub her diapered area.

"Ohhhhhhhh...That's pretty good so far..." Izzy moaned as she liked Owen pleasuring her.

"Keep going dada." Izzy demanded as Owen did what she pleased.

"Okay." Owen said as his speed increased.

"AHHHHHHHHH...!" Izzy moaned as Owen kept going.

"Who's a cute wittle baby?" Owen asked her.

"I am!" Izzy shouted and squealed as she loved being pleasured by the love of her life Owen.

"I'm gonna Cumsies as I'm gonna Howl like the Wolf!" Izzy shouted and panted as she was near climax as she was about to howl like the Wolf.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWL!" Izzy howled like a Wolf as she came over her diaper as she was very, very happy.

"That...felt...so...good!" Izzy said as she was very, very happy.

"That's awesome sweetie!" Owen said to her as she laughed.

"Aww...Thankies Daddy." Izzy responded back to Owen.

"You are welcome baby girl." Owen said back as he kissed her.

"Now...do you want your diapey changed?" Owen asked her.

"Yes pwease dada." Izzy answered him as Owen took her cum filled diaper as he threw it away, wiped her, powdered her, and put a fresh and clean diaper on her.

"Baby Izzy is all clean." Owen said as Izzy hugged him and began to snuggle him as she groped his diapered butt for a second.

"Ahhh...a new diaper always feels comfortable especially around my crotch." Izzy said as Owen and Izzy giggled for a second.

"Anyway, what does baby want now?" Owen asked her.

"Baby wants something to eat." Izzy answered him.

"Okay, what do you want?" Owen asked Izzy.

"Hm...I'll gp for anything...Except for wild animals. It's wabies season." Izzy answered him as she sucked her thumb a bit.

"Okay, how about Ribs, Chocolate Cake, and Milky." Owen said to Izzy.

"Ooooooooooh! Yummies!" Izzy said as she got giddy like a little girl receiving a Elsa doll.

"That's great! I will get right on it and you enjoy yourself." Owen said to her as he kissed her and went into the kitchen as he got on his apron and his shorts back on thank goodness as he also watched his hands before cooking as Izzy began playing with some stuffed toys in the living room.

"Gaa...this is fun." Izzy said as she touched her diaper as she felt it and loved it.

"They are so soft." Izzy complimented her own diaper as she resumed playing with her toys as she found a stuffed animal toy which was a beaver.

"Rawr! I'm a beaver! Wawr!" Izzy said as she was currently playing with the stuffed beaver as she found a stuffed animal which was a doggy.

"Woof! I'm a doggy-woggy! Woof! Woof!" Izzy said as she acted like Phoebe from F.R.I.E.N.D.S. as she crawled around as she also found another stuffed toy and it's a Wolf.

"Howl! I'm a Wolfie! I'm a cute wittle Wolfie! Howl! Howl!" Izzy said as she put the stuffed wolf down as she crawled again as she saw a sex toy.

"Oooooooooooooooh...okay. Now it's time to enjoy myself." Izzy said as meanwhile back at the kitchen he was ready to make the food as he was excited but nervous as well.

"Sometimes...it's hard just to not eat your creations." Owen said as he looked at all of the food as he was about to begin as he was almost tempted.

"No, no...no. This is for Izzy. I'll make it for the both of us as well." Owen said as he began cooking as it took 35 to 120 minutes to cook the Ribs, and the Cake.

"Done! It's perfect!" Owen said as he felt extremely happy as he looked over it and it was magnificent as meanwhile with Izzy the sex toy she found was a hitachi magic wand as it was vibrating like crazy.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Izzy moaned as her clit was being pleasured again as she was loving this.

"I'm a bad baby girl, Ohhhhh...My Goodness." Izzy said as she kept that toy right in the middle of her diapered crotch as she was squealing and moaning louder than normal.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...Why didn't I use this in the asylum?" Izzy asked her self as she stopped using the toy as she was about to finish her pleasure time with her fingers as she was near climax.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA CUMMY IN MY DIAPEY! AHHHH! AHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Izzy squealed and screamed as she came in her diaper yet again as she was panting heavily this time.

"Oh wow...that was freaking awesome!" Izzy said as she changed herself.

"Masturbating in my diaper makes you starving for some food." Izzy said to herself.

"Food's ready." Owen said to her.

"Yay! I'm hungwy!" Izzy said as she went into the kitchen and saw the food.

"Wow...it wooks fantastic dada." Izzy said to him.

"Thank you...let's dig in." Owen said as they were eating for an hour and a half before they finished.

"That was awesome food." Izzy commented on Owen's food.

"Thanks Izzy. I learned a bit about myself." Owen stated to her.

"Well that's great dada." Izzy said to him.

"Thanks, anyway I heard you in there pleasuring yourself...and that's fine with me." Owen said to Izzy.

"Cool...what do ya wanna do now?" Izzy asked him.

"How about a bath?" Owen asked her.

"I want a bubble bath." Izzy told him.

"Okay." Owen responded back as he set up the bubble bath as Izzy took off her clothes and her diaper as Owen finished setting up the bath.

"Bath's ready." Owen said to Izzy.

"Yay! and I'm all weady!" Izzy said as she got into the bath as Owen bathed her for a half an hour as she was clean again.

"Ahhhh...that is so nice." Izzy said to Owen.

"I'm so happy to know." Owen said to her as he dried her up and diapered her up.

"There you go baby Izzy...all done." Owen said as she was happy as she can be.

"Ahhhh, I feel so much better with my diapey on." Izzy said as she smiled and kissed Owen.

"Well that's good...but as you should know. I sported my diaper for you earlier and you said that I looked adorable." Owen said to Izzy.

"Yes you did. So...what's up?" Izzy said to him.

"Maybe in a tomorrow or the day after that can you baby me but still sport the diaper because you...turn me on." Owen said to her as she blushed.

"Awww, thankies Owen." Izzy said to him as she kissed him.

"Your welcome...wanna make out?" Owen asked her.

"Sure thing Big O." Izzy said to him.

"But still will you baby me?" Owen asked her.

"Awwww, sure Big O! Besides you looked so sexy as a baby during the Spin the Bottle Challenge...it turned me on." Izzy said to Owen.

"Let's make out." Owen said as they began making out in the living room in front of the fireplace.

"MMMMMMMMM..." Owen and Izzy moaned as they were kissing and French Kissing as Owen took off her clothes as she now only revealed her Bra and diaper as Izzy took off Owen's shorts and shirt revealing his big body and his diaper as well as they kept on making out.

"Let's call it a night...and tomorrow we'll play like babies." Izzy said to Owen.

"Done." Owen said as he got two baby shirts one for Izzy and one for himself as Izzy's was Green as it said "Baby's first Dynamite" and Owen's was chicken skin beige with a hamburger logo on it as they both made the crib in the nursery the bigger as they both got their pacifiers and respective stuffed animals as Izzy turned off the lights.

"If you saw the Ridonculous Race, you probably saw me with my teddy bear named "Beary" as I had him with me to help me overcome my fear of flying." Owen said to Izzy.

"That's adorable Big O!" Izzy said to him.

"Thanks...who's your friend?" Owen asked Izzy.

"My friend is a Doggy named Max." Izzy answered Owen.

"Wow! He's a cutie." Owen said as he kissed Izzy on the lips.

"Wow...that makeout session was so fun. Tomorrow...wanna have some sweet and naughty diaper sex Baby Owen?" Izzy asked him in a sexual tone.

"I love that." Owen answered her as they put on their pacifiers and snuggled and had their diapers crinkling all night long as they were sound asleep to end the first night.

 **the next night.**

Owen and Izzy were doing the AB/DL Lifestyle as Owen and Izzy just wanted to get the sex over with as they went to the bedroom and began making out.

"Mmmmm..." They made out as they loved it.

"Oweeeeeeeennnnnn...you turn me on." Izzy said as she grabbed his morning wood and began sucking it.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM..." Izzy muffled as she liked it.

"Now this is comfy! Keep sucking!" Owen said as Izzy deepthroated him like no tomorrow until his weenie was about to burst.

"Baby Owen gonna Cumsies!" Owen moaned out as he came inside of her mouth.

"Mmmmm... that was yummy. Fuck me weally hawd." Izzy cooed as she was in the doggy style.

"Good baby girl." Owen grunted as he began pounding her hard.

"Who is a good baby girl?" Owen asked

"I am!" Izzy answered.

"Who's a good baby boy?" Izzy asked him.

"I am Izzy!" Owen answered her.

"Your a very bad mommy, while Owen here is a very bad daddy." Owen said in a sexy voice.

"Shit! I'm gonna cum!" Owen shouted.

"Me too!" Izzy said as they came.

"That was awesome!" Owen said to her.

"Yeah, let's change and go to bed." Izzy told him.

"Good idea." Owen said as he and Izzy changed each other's diapers and went to bed.

 **I'm very sorry abut this being short in chapters and lacing in quality I really am it's all my fault.**

 **Read and Review everyone!**


End file.
